Sonhos e Delírios
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Como distinguir a linha tênue que separa o sonho da realidade? Hentai KuramaMaya.


YYH naum me pertence...

Sonhos e delírios

Há semanas eu tenho o mesmo sonho. Estou deitada de olhos fechados quando ouço alguém entrar no meu quarto. Não preciso abri-los para saber que é ele, entrando pela janela.

Quase consigo ver seus olhos esmeralda brilhando na escuridão, sinto todo o aposento invadido pela brisa da noite. Mesmo sabendo o que está acontecendo, não consigo deixar de levantar e olhar para os lados apreensiva, meus olhos quase se acostumando ao escuro.

Posso ouvir seus passos atrás de mim, mas não me viro. Ele me abraça por trás e sussurra ao meu ouvido, palavras que eu nunca me lembro, mas insisto em dizer para mim mesma que foram: "Maya, eu te amo".

Pode parecer uma fantasia boba de menininha, mas não consigo evitar. Acontece toda vez que o vejo, com aqueles olhos que podem enxergar com facilidade através de mim e têm um ar misterioso, como se ele soubesse de algo que eu não sei; aqueles cabelos vermelhos que eu tenho tanta vontade de acariciar, cheirar, tocar. Tudo isso me desperta sentimentos e fantasias que eu nem sabia que tinha, apenas por estar perto dele.

Como me controlar então quando ele entra à noite no meu quarto e está tão próximo a mim? Sinto seus lábios se aproximando do meu pescoço beijando, mordendo, chupando cada centímetro que consegue alcançar. Me viro para beijá-lo, já com a boca aberta, invadindo-o sem pudor com a minha língua, ansiosa.

Não entendo. Não me reconheço ali. Para onde foi minha timidez? O que acontece quando estou perto daquele garoto ruivo que mal conheço, mas que me parece tão familiar? Minamino... Não... Shuuichi. O que acontece comigo quando ele vem?

Eu sei que não é real, mas beija-lo é tão bom! Quando dou por mim, vejo a cama coberta de pétalas de rosa e estou sendo empurrada para cima dela de maneira selvagem. Já acostumada à penumbra posso ver claramente seus movimentos; são ágeis e precisos como os de uma raposa. Se fosse possível, me deixariam ainda mais excitada.

Mas no estado em que me encontro a única coisa que posso fazer é pensar, em desespero, no porquê dessa tortura. Por que me faz esperar? Por que não se deita comigo? Onde ele está, que eu quero senti-lo em mim!

Me viro na cama para encontrar seus olhos que, por um instante de delírio, me parecem dourados e não do verde impressionante de sempre. Não consigo mais agüentar, me liberto do último vestígio de recato ainda me restava e arranco suas roupas em silencioso desespero. Beijo cada centímetro do seu corpo, desse corpo perfeito que há tanto tempo habita meus pensamentos. E, nem na mais louca das minhas fantasias, consegui imaginar que ele tivesse um corpo tão lindo.

Ele sorri de lado, dando a entender que eu já fiz o bastante e agora é sua vez. Ele abre lentamente cada botão da minha camisola, de uma maneira quase sádica. Essa espera estava me matando. Cada segundo durante as aulas em que só o que eu podia fazer era encarar, sem poder fazer nada, aqueles olhos tão verdes não eram o bastante?

Finalmente me vejo livre das minhas roupas, mas não da sua tortura. Ele passa as mãos distraidamente acariciando minha barriga, despejando sobre ela pétalas de rosa. Decidindo que já é o bastante, ele passa as mãos por todo o meu corpo arranhando-o de maneira delicada, suas mãos chegam ao interior das minhas coxas e vão subindo.

Cansado das mãos, posso senti-lo dentro de mim, mas com a língua. Lambendo, chupando e me dando tanto prazer como eu nunca imaginei que seria possível. Me agarro com força nos seus cabelos; meus olhos já não vêem mais nada, eu já não ouço meus próprios gemidos, agora eu só sinto. Sinto. E sinto. Como sinto!

Ele pára e me olha nos olhos.

— Eu te amo.— Sussurro sem pensar, mas acho que ele já poderia ter lido isso na minha testa faz tempo. De qualquer forma, ele sorri. Dessa vez; carinhoso e sincero.

E suas mãos voltam à ativa dessa vez apalpando meus seios, massageando-os e logo abrindo caminho para uma boca ávida que chupa e mordisca meus mamilos.

Depois ele me beija. Ora língua com língua, ora apenas um roçar de lábios que, por incrível que pareça, me deixa extremamente excitada.

E é minha vez de me cansar. Eu o quero a qualquer custo. Estamos os dois ajoelhados na cama, ainda aos beijos, quando eu, sem aviso, enrodilho minhas pernas na sua cintura e meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. E ele me entende. Na hora, me deita na cama ficando sobre mim, encaixando a ereção pulsante entre as minhas pernas.

Agora eu posso senti-lo em mim, os dois balançamos num frenesi intenso; cada vez mais próximos ao clímax. As estocadas cada vez mais fortes, proporcionais ao meu prazer. Não quero que pare; nem quando chego ao orgasmo uma, duas, três vezes.

Sinto seu líquido me preenchendo e, logo em seguida, o seu corpo exaurido tombando ao lado do meu.

Podem me chamar de louca, mas eu sei que isso é mais que meramente um sonho. Podem dizer que eu estou delirando, já que eu mal o conheço. Mas eu sei que existe alguma coisa a mais. E eu também sei que ele inclusive sabe o que é. Só estou esperando chegar o dia em que ele vai me contar. O desejo entre nós é inegável, já que existe até numa simples troca de olhares na sala de aula. O amor... Talvez seja exagero meu. Talvez eu esteja apenas fantasiando mesmo... Mas dizem que quando se sonha muitas vezes com a mesma coisa, é porque vai acontecer... Ou por que já está acontecendo? Não sei.

Só sei que toda vez que eu acordo, não tem ninguém a meu lado, mas tem algo ali, tão real... Claro como o seu pedido de desculpas por não poder me contar nada ainda. Uma rosa vermelha.

-x-

N/A: nem sei muito o que dizer. Sempre quis escrever um Kurama/Maya, espero que tenham gostado! Na verdade essa idéia do sonho e das rosas tinha sido no começo pra um Afrodite/Mascara da Morte, mas eu não tava conseguindo fazer. E do nada eu lembrei do Kurama e da Maya e a história simplesmente surgiu. Faye obrigada mais uma vez por ter revisado...

Lyra


End file.
